Television receiver apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as televisions) to which a user can connect a gaming machine to enjoy games have become common. A user connects a gaming machine to an external input terminal of a television and operates the gaming machine, so that video and audio generated by the gaming machine are output from a display and a speaker of the television. That is, by using the television as an external output device for the gaming machine, the user can enjoy games on a large screen.
Now, various sorts of video signal processing are performed in televisions in recent years for improving the image quality. The video signal processing takes a certain amount of time, partly because the processing requires frame-by-frame information and processing. In normal viewing of a broadcast program or the like, a little display delay of less than 50 ms, for example, does not cause a problem. However, if video signals output from a gaming machine are displayed with delay, a user operation for the display will be delayed. This may cause problems such that the user is given a feeling of strangeness or the result of a game changes. For example, in a shooting game of shooting a target moving fast on a display screen, even a little delay time would lead to missing the shooting timing.
As such, a display apparatus is known in which digital operation processing for input video signals can be omitted to reduce the delay time, for example when a game is played.